


Incapable

by Segskog (Missesbean)



Category: Hockey RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: Domesticity, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 07:16:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14327358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missesbean/pseuds/Segskog
Summary: Tyson can't drive for shit





	Incapable

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after first 2 Round 1 Games vs. Nashville

_ “Tyson!”  _ Gabe exclaimed looking over at the man driving. 

_ “Yes?”  _ he gave Gabe a pointed look as he cut across a lane of traffic, taking an exit much quicker than Gabe had anticipated. 

_ “What are you doing?!”  _ Gabe all but yelled at Tyson from his spot in the passenger’s seat, sunglasses pushed up on top of his head.  

_ “I’m getting us to breakfast, Gabriel,”  _ Tyson retorted, before looking back at traffic in the rear view mirror. 

_ “Are you scared, Nate?”  _ Tyson asked him with a tip of his head, taking a turn quicker than Nate would have.  

_ “Uhhhh,”  _ Nate answered quietly, holding onto the side of the door and his seat belt while Gabe yelled at him again.   Nate knew it wasn’t a good idea to get in the middle of this but dammit if Tyson wasn’t driving like a psycho. 

_ “It said LEFT, Tyson! You went RIGHT!” _  Gabe argued, shaking his head.   _ “Oh my god, pull over. Let me drive.  This, this is why I drive!”  _

Nate was about to add something to that, when the GPS started yelling throughout the car.  “Make a legal, U-Turn.” Truly better to just keep his mouth shut in this moment. 

Gabe rolled his eyes as Tyson argued with the GPS.  _ “No, Gladyss, I’m going this way!”  _

Gabe pointed to the opposite direction.   _ “That way, Barrie, THE LEFT!” _

_ “SHUT UP, LANDESNERD, GOD!” _  Tyson scoffed at Gabe, yelling back at him as Nate held onto the seat in the back, so glad he was back there and not up there with someone yelling up to the front.  Nate had known, Gabe was going to hate Tyson’s driving, and had quickly claimed the backseat. It was safest, really. He wanted to tell Gabe to just drive, but Tyson was all kinds of crazy since the puck to the face.  It was truly safest to just stay in the back and play dumb right now. 

_ “You know what, pull over, Tyson. Just, pull the damn car over.”  _ Gabe ordered as the GPS continued to make comments about U Turns, recalculating, and all kinds of annoying comments.  

Maybe bringing the boys to breakfast  _ and  _  letting Tyson drive hadn’t been the best idea.   But Tyson had offered to drive, and Nate really just hadn’t wanted to argue with him.  Nate was tired, over the day already, and not in the mood for the Sass monster. 

_ “I’m totally capable, Gabe! I’m not pulling over!”    _ Tyson argued.  

The two of them were arguing, Tyson was driving into a parking lot,  “Gladyss’ was yelling about UTurns again, and Nate had had it. Raising his voice, he just  couldn’t take it anymore. He was trying so hard to not snap, but he’d been pushed to the limit on this horrible adventure.  Tyson should have known how to get to the freaking breakfast spot. He had a broken face, not a memory problem. 

_ “Oh my god! SHUT UP! PULL this damn car over right now, Tyson Barrie!” _ Nate didn’t give him much room to speak, and both of them had shut up, Gabe snapping his mouth shut as Nate flung the door open once Tyson had parked in the lot.  

Wordlessly, Nategot to the driver’s door and waited for Tyson to get out, pointing to the backseat.  Tys bit his lip, trying to not laugh as he got in the back. Gabe looked over at Nate from up front. 

_ “I could drive, I know-” _ he was going on, but Nate gave him a look of daggers and spoke softly, lip snarled as he nodded towards the backseat with a nod of his head. 

_ “Get in the back.”   _ It wasn’t a question, it wasn’t questionable, it was a command.

Gabe’s brow rose, but he did as Nate said (amazingly) and got into the backseat, putting his belt on as Nate turned off “Gladyss,” fixed the mirror and the seat, and belted up, before taking off out of the lot in the direction opposite of where either of them had wanted to go.  

Gabe was about to make a comment, but Tyson slapped his hand over Gabe’s mouth.   _ “Just, don’t…”  _ he whispered softly to Gabe. 

_ “Neither of you speak, just shut your fuckin’ mouths. Relax. You’re driving me nuts and we haven’t even gotten to damn brunch yet.”  _ He grunted, knowing his mom was waiting for them too.  She was in town for the Playoffs and he’d politely invited these two idiots to come with him. Nate was totally regretting it right now.   

_ “Mom’s love me,”  _ Gabe quipped.  Nate just glared at him in the mirror and Gabe shut up.  

Tyson gave him a cheeky grin and sat back as if to say “ha.’  

_ “Barrie, stop the smirking.” _

Tyson huffed and slumped back, Gabe doing the same as Nate drove them.  

_ “See, isn’t this better?”  _ Nate asked as he turned up the music, letting them sulk in the cheerful music.  Today was hopefully going to be okay. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble - hope you enjoyed!


End file.
